Irresistable
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Laura had somewhere to be; she knew that. Carmilla knew that. But right now she was wrapped in blankets, hugging the content black cat to her, and she couldn't think of a better place to be at the moment. One Shot


**So I see everyone is posting here, under the book _Carmilla_ and not the web show. It doesn't make much sense to me but I guess that's just how it is. I'm hoping nothing gets changed around in the future now that I've decided to post here. Oh well, only time will tell. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Laura was bothered by a weight on her chest and something soft brushing at her nose. Half asleep, she waved it away, and then prepared to go back to sleep, but it persisted. She groaned and rolled over so that she was now on her stomach. Whatever had been bothering her was gone but now the weight settled on her back. It was warm but made laying on her stomach uncomfortable so she rolled on her side. The weight removed itself and all was settled again when a scratchy yet wet sensation rubbed against her cheek multiple times. That woke her up. She opened her eyes to see a black cat pawing at her nose again. She sighed and rolled her eyes. The cat only meowed, a solitary yet demanding sound.<p>

"Fine, but I have to get up soon," Laura warned, lifting the blankets so that the cat could pad closer and then fall on its side with its back pressed to her stomach. She dropped the blankets so that they fell over the middle of the feline and then closed her eyes, wondering how much time she had before she would have to get up. She lifted herself just enough to see the clock. She had ten minutes before she would have to get ready. The cat meowed at her again and rubbed its head under her chin. She smiled and ran a hand over its back while it moved on to rub its whole body against her. It then began kneading her side, which was ticklish, so she removed the cat and held it in her arms. The cat let her cuddle it and began to purr. Laura's smile widened. She kissed the cat on the head and closed her eyes.

"It wouldn't hurt to just relax for ten more minutes," she mumbled. Those ten minutes easily turned into an hour, almost two, so that she missed her first class, which happened to be the one she shared with Danny. The tall ginger, always the protector, came barging in right after class to make sure Laura was alright. She entered to see Laura curled up around a very happy looking black cat. Its ears swiveled with her entrance and then its eyes opened to instantly narrow at her. The cat got to its feet, back arched and hair raised, to hiss at her. Danny wasn't intimidated. In fact, she was seconds from grabbing the cat by its scruff and throwing it out of the room. The sound startled Laura, however, who sat up quickly. She took one look at Danny standing there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face and smiled sheepishly.

"I missed class, huh?" she guessed. Danny only nodded.

"Well, in my defense it was just too comfortable and warm to leave the bed," Laura pouted. The cat, still growling at Danny, relaxed when Laura scooped it up into her arms.

"Are you just going to let her ruin your education just because you like sleeping with her? Um, I mean…you know what I mean!" Danny stuttered, brows furrowed in frustration while Laura just blushed.

"But look at her. She's adorable like this. How could I not?" she replied, holding out the cat who hissed at Danny and swiped a paw at her.

"Yeah, so cute," she deadpanned. Laura brought the cat into her arms and plopped back on the bed.

"I promise to be there on time tomorrow, ok?" Laura stated, a smile pulling at her face when the cat rolled over on its back, sandwiched between Laura's body and her arm. Danny sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair but nodded. There was no use fighting about this. The damage was done anyway.

"Ok, fine. See you later though?" she responded. Laura nodded. Danny left with one last glare at the cat but the feline was too busy cuddled up to Laura to care. Once Danny was gone, Laura rolled on her side and hugged the cat to her again.

"This time, only an hour," she stated while burying her face in the soft fur of the cat's neck. The rumbling purrs soothed her and the warm body was a like a heater in the currently cold weather. In no time she was dozing off again. The next time she woke up it was to find Carmilla curled up in her arms. Losing her form while they cuddled wasn't something Carmilla did in the past. Often times Laura would distinguish the cat as merely an animal and Carmilla as herself. They were separate. She couldn't think that the two were the same or a situation like this would come to mind. Because although she was indulging in snuggling the cat, she was also doing the same to Carmilla. Not that she didn't like her, but it was just weird to want that kind of attention from her when she really didn't want the attention of a very persuasive vampire in the first place. But now Carmilla had regained her normal form and Laura was pressed right up against her back. It wasn't like she could move. She didn't want to wake her up and have to be subjected to her teasing. But at the same time, Carmilla chose to do this for some reason. But what was that?

"How long are you going to just lay there pretending to sleep?" Carmilla's lazy drawl questioned her. She hastily removed herself but Carmilla rolled over and pulled her back in.

"No one said you could leave," she stated, smirking at the rising blush on Laura's face.

"I, um, I have to start getting ready. I practically slept half the day already," Laura told her, subtly trying to escape. Carmilla just reinforced her hold and chuckled.

"Yeah, doesn't it feel good?" she asked.

"I guess, but I really don't need to sleep so long so I'm just going to-" Laura began but Carmilla declined.

"No you're not. I'm still going to sleep and you need to repay me for squeezing me almost to death," she said, pulling Laura close enough so that they were practically touching from head to toe, Laura's head tucked under Carmilla's chin. Her pale arms wound around Laura's middle.

"I can't squeeze you to death," Laura mumbled, unable to come up with anything better.

"I know. Now be quiet for at least, oh, three more hours?" Carmilla responded.

"What?!" Laura exclaimed, pushing out of the vampire's gentle hold on her. She sat up and crossed her arms.

"No, I'm not wasting away my day just because you want to cuddle!" she disagreed, blushing a little at that.

"Aww, but I thought you liked to cuddle with me?" Carmilla teased, smiling in that way that made Laura have to avert her eyes.

"Even tall, ginger, and annoying pointed out that you like to sleep with me. I wasn't hearing any complaints then," she continued. Laura groaned and fell into her pillow to hide her now red face.

"Can't I repay you some other way?" Laura's muffled question came from her place in the pillow. Carmilla raised a brow, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"You sure can," she agreed. She pulled Laura up off her yellow pillow and looked her right in the eyes. Laura was instantly affected and became nervous, glancing away constantly. Unfortunately, Laura knew just what she wanted. Carmilla sat waiting for Laura to steady herself. She then met Carmilla's gaze head on, and with determination, reached out to cup her face in her warm hands. She leaned in and quickly kissed Carmilla on the forehead.

"Well, that built up to nothing. I really thought you were going to girl up this time, cupcake," she said, watching the offense flit over Laura's features. She leaned in again to kiss Carmilla on the nose, and then before she could remark, Laura's lips found hers. The feeling of their lips moving against each other was like a drug that Laura was quick to end before it got out of hand. She stared at the smug vampire's expression with wide eyes and then scrambled to get out of bed.

"Ok, there you go. Debt paid. I'm just going to get dressed and go. I might be late again," she rambled, rushing around the room to gather what she needed before disappearing into the bathroom. Carmilla just reclined in Laura's bed, her arms folded lazily behind her head. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the scent of Laura surrounding her. She didn't think the tiny human had it in her but it turned out she did. She was more than satisfied. Laura came out minutes later, grabbing a few more things, and then rushed for the door without saying anything, yet she stopped when Carmilla addressed her.

"Hope you get to class on time. I'll be waiting right here for you, cutie," she said, her voice alone containing that smirk that made Laura anxious.

"O-oh, ok, um, bye," she forced out, running from the room as fast as she could. Carmilla chuckled amusedly and then hugged Laura's pillow in her arms, curling around it and nuzzling into the scented material. Laura didn't know what she would be dealing with later but she hoped Carmilla didn't embarrass her too much. As for Carmilla, well, seeing as Laura would be worrying all day that would be enough payment. When she got back she would show her mercy and conveniently forget what happened. After all, this wasn't the first time she stole a kiss from her roommate and it wouldn't be the last. She had a few more tricks up her sleeves, and she was sure no matter how much Laura denied it, she would enjoy it just as much.


End file.
